1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in ceiling fan assemblies.
2. Background Art
Ceiling fans are extremely useful and popular because of their ability to move and circulate air within a room. Commonly, ceiling fans also include light for lighting a room. Because ceiling fans are so centrally visible when installed, they become part of the interior decoration of the room. Ceiling fans must have certain elemental parts in order to operate. That is, they must have a means for supporting the fan from the ceiling, a motor drive and fan blades. Often these elemental parts are not aesthetically pleasing and it is difficult to devise a construction utilizing conventional motors and supports to create a ceiling fan assembly so aesthetically pleasing as to win awards to be recommended by professional interior decorators. It has proven extremely difficult to do this given the necessity of a motor with a control rotor for driving the fan blades and a hanging support for the motor.
Also, it is common practice in the art to ship the ceiling fans unassembled and the fan must, therefore, be assembled prior to and during installation. That is, the hanging rod, motor and blades usually must be assembled and this is typically not an extremely easy task. There is need in the art for a simplified assembly to create a structurally sound ceiling fan of aesthetically pleasing configuration and which makes installation easier.